


男妃03

by sabrinawang03



Category: KyuSung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinawang03/pseuds/sabrinawang03
Summary: 老福特实在是太严了 亲了一下就pb了两次
Kudos: 1





	男妃03

太子/皇帝x伴读/男妃 古代AU  
两岁年龄差  
世界观：同/性相恋是正常操作  
不要上升正主 OOC是我的  
⚠️小学生文笔  
多多评论～  
=====================

第三章

（六年后）

金钟云原来觉得当皇子的日子不过是日复一日地读书习武，为了成为一个好皇帝而努力，但曺圭贤的到来令金钟云的生活天翻地覆。原本枯燥无味的上.书房有了旁边那人陪着，似乎也有趣了起来，皇位什么的好像也变得不太重要了。

可以这样过一辈子就好了。金钟云想。

曺圭贤已经养成了习惯，每日卯时准时起床，为自家殿下准备好去上.书房的一切物品之后再和他一起用餐。但是在准备和用餐之间，往往还有一个隐藏环节。

“哥哥，起床了！已经卯时三刻了，今天是咱们最后一次去上.书房了，还想迟到吗？” 曺圭贤撩.开金钟云榻上的纱幔，看着被子里缩成一团的人儿，不自觉地笑了。

“...” 被窝里的人像没听见一样，毫无反应。

“好啦，哥哥，殿下？太子殿下？今日若是迟了，还要用什么理由搪塞太傅？小心太傅告.状.告到陛下那里去，上次陛下已经发火了，这次若是还...”

“好了好了，我起，我起就是了。” 金钟云猛地从榻上坐起，一脸哀怨地看着坐在床尾笑得像朵花的曺圭贤。

“曺圭贤，你还笑！” 金钟云冲曺圭贤挥了挥小拳头。

待金钟云梳洗完毕，早膳也已摆上了桌。曺圭贤夹起一只晶莹剔透的虾饺递到了金钟云碗里。

“哥哥，你别光顾着喝.茶呀，也吃些东西。” 曺圭贤冲一脸没有食欲的金钟云挑了挑眉毛。

“我早上吃不下这些油腻荤腥，喝些浓茶便可。”

“真是搞不懂，那么苦的茶哥哥怎么喝的下去。平时我也吩咐下人们做过清淡的餐食，可也没见你用过。日日如此，你看，我现在都和你一样高了，这虾饺一点也不油腻，你就...”

“行了行了，你快住嘴罢，也不担心噎着，我吃便是了。” 说着，金钟云不情不愿地夹起碗里的虾饺，咬了一口，鲜.嫩的虾肉入口，伴着马蹄的清香，金钟云眼睛一亮，把剩下的一口吞.入。

这顿可以算是金钟云有生以来吃过最撑的早膳了。

早膳用完后，曺圭贤金钟云二人同行去了上.书房。这是金钟云最后一次去上.书房听学了，因为再过半月便是他的十七岁生辰，近日就要开始准备生辰宴和开府的事宜了。金钟云自认为他也算是学业优良的那一类，但看着旁边的人从什么都不懂的小毛孩子到现在太傅都连连称赞的得意学.生，他内心也有些不平衡，不过一想同窗的纨绔亲王世子们，又得到一丝安慰。最后一堂课就在金钟云的胡思乱想中草率地过去了。

==静心殿内==

“母妃，父皇给我的府邸定址了吗？” 金钟云下课后便去了静心殿找金希澈，但是据朴正洙所说，皇帝陛下今天又赖床了。

“你父皇早已为你选好了，离皇宫很近，以后你每日上朝也方便。宫里的太子殿也会为你留着，想回来住的时候也很方便。”

“好不容易能逃离父皇魔爪，等到了开府的日子，那太子殿不给我留也无妨！” 金钟云嘟囔到。

他父皇金希澈哪里都好，就是脾气无常，心情好了，就算金钟云罢.课他都不会说两句，心情不好，半夜召见把金钟云劈头盖脸骂一遍也是常事。这不是这两天忙着给金钟云忙活开府事宜，才消停几日。朴正洙也是个脾气好的，任由着金希澈天天对他牢骚满天飞，也没放下手中为金钟云筹办生辰宴的差事。

“好了，要是叫你父皇听到了，又该骂你了。生辰宴后你就要住在府里了，你那个小伴读也该回他本家了，母妃为你挑了几个人，择日便送到你府里去。”

“啊？不成不成，母妃，我才刚开府，身边也没有熟悉的人，还是让圭贤先同我一起在府里住着，之后再做打算吧。再说，他本家，儿臣说句不好听的，他本家都不知道还有几个人活着，他也还未成年...”

“好了，就知道你舍不得那个小子，有个老人儿在旁边照顾你也好，但这毕竟不合规矩，你可要做好以后和他分别的准备，别等以后再到你父皇面前闹。”

“儿臣知道了。”

\------------------------

转眼间就到了太子生辰宴的日子，金钟云难得自己起了个大早，曺圭贤也早早等在一旁。金钟云平日里虽着重衣着，但也不喜张扬，今天为了出席自己的生辰宴，一改平日的素色衣裳，穿上了代.表他太子身份的太子冕服。

“怎么样？这身冕服我可盯了很久了，奈何一直没有场合穿，今日总算可以穿出门了！” 金钟云朝着正在用早膳的曺圭贤问道。

正在忙着攻克一屉小笼包的曺圭贤闻声抬头，这一抬头不要紧，曺圭贤生生愣住了，像他初见金钟云时那般。平日里像只小白猫一样的人儿如今身着一身黑色冕服，黑色的绸缎衬得修.长脖颈更加雪白，衣摆上用金线绣着唯有太子能穿的四爪龙，金色云纹顺着袖口爬上肩膀，原本松.软的发.丝被梳到脑后，额前浮着几缕碎发，一双凤眸里射.出精明的光。  
像只狐狸。曺圭贤想。

“喂，曺圭贤，你这发呆的毛病不都好了吗，怎么今日又如此迟钝，莫非是看我太帅，看傻了？” 金钟云看着眼前愣住的少年嗤笑调侃道。

“嗯。” 曺圭贤应了一声。

“嗯？？？”这次轮到金钟云懵了。

“很好看，很适合你。”

“哦...那个，”金钟云突然感觉空气有一丝尴尬，“你吃完了..咱们就出发吧。”

“哥哥，你又不用早膳！”

金钟云似乎是感觉到了马上就要到来的一顿唠叨，还没等曺圭贤开口，就解释道：  
“今日等到了我府上，我整天都得抛头露面，我要是早上吃出个大肚子，还怎么接待宾客，还有，今日那宴上的菜品定都是些大鱼大.肉，我又不能不吃，若是之前还用了早膳，我不得吐在宴会上...”

曺圭贤眉毛微蹙，斜眼看着为自己开脱的金钟云，金钟云感受到对面人的目光之后也越说越小声，最后许是自己也说不下去了，上手拍了拍曺圭贤的脸蛋后就一溜烟儿地跑上了停在院门口的马车。曺圭贤看着自家殿下慌乱的背影，无奈地叹了口气，跟了上去。

由于太子生辰宴上出席的都是些王亲贵胄，而金钟云又是主角，要和皇帝同排而席，曺圭贤这种没什么正经名分官.职的伴读，便无法同金钟云一起出席。就连在从皇宫去太子府的路上，金钟云坐马车，他也只能在旁边随着步行。

“圭贤，等咱们到了府上，你就直接进寝殿，帮着嬷嬷们把东西先收拾出来，你的东西就先放到我寝殿旁边那厢房里。晌午开宴，怎么说也得日落时才能结束了，你就先在寝殿等我，今日人多杂乱，不要乱跑。” 金钟云撩.开马车上的帘子，对与马车并排而行的曺圭贤嘱咐道。

“嗯，哥哥，等生日宴结束，我带你去看我给你准备的生辰礼。”

“生辰礼？你个小兔崽子哪来的钱？？？”

生辰礼上，皇帝金希澈和太子金钟云并坐在主位，皇后许氏和贵妃朴正洙则坐在两个侧位。宴会刚开席的时候，大家还都恭恭敬敬，世家亲王们在皇帝面前挨着个地恭维着太子，毕竟太子是唯一一个皇子，金希澈对他的宠爱旁人也都能看出来。到后来，等皇帝自己喝多了，便硬生生把金钟云推下席位，让他给那些长辈挨个敬酒去。这一来二去，金钟云也喝得微醺，他此时倒是庆幸宴上油腻的食物帮他的胃减轻了一点酒的刺.激。等金钟云送走了最后一拨宾客，已然是傍晚了，他扶着微微发晕的脑袋，一步一晃地走回寝殿。也许是今日见人太多，突然一静下来，倒是感觉有些闷热，金钟云边走边把繁琐的黑金冕服脱了下来，随手扔给了跟在后面的小厮。

曺圭贤和嬷嬷侍女们一起布置完新的寝殿之后，就坐在了金钟云寝殿的茶桌旁。 

哐啷！

曺圭贤被惊得一激灵。还没反应过来，下一秒怀里就扑进了一个醉醺醺的太子。曺圭贤只得把一身酒气的金钟云抱到榻上，但还没等他帮他把鞋脱了，金钟云又腾的一下坐了起来。

“圭～贤～ 不是说有礼物给我吗？我还没看到...不要睡觉！” 金钟云虽然脑子还是有点迷迷糊糊地，但是礼物么...一定是要看到的！

曺圭贤看着眼前撒娇的人，这架势他若是敢拒绝估计就要一哭二闹三上吊了，他只得认命地给金钟云倒了杯醒酒茶，等坐在榻上的人儿清.醒了一点之后，便拉着他去了府后面的小船坞。

“圭贤，你带我来这里做甚？” 

“等下哥哥就知道了，先上船罢。”

太子府后面是皇帝特地吩咐建造的一片人工湖，虽说一眼望不到边际，但大小还是有限，船坞旁只泊了两艘小小的扁舟。曺圭贤先行跳上小船，金钟云则扶着曺圭贤的胳膊，稳稳踏上了船。曺圭贤站在船尾用船篙一下一下地撑着船，而金钟云则坐在船头，看着远方的夕阳。随着小船七拐八拐，两人突然进入了一片莲叶丛。

“有莲花！” 金钟云突然指着远处激动地喊道。

“哥哥，这就是给你的礼物，生辰快乐。” 曺圭贤看着船头兴.奋的金钟云，嘴角忍不住上扬。

在太子府刚定址的时候，曺圭贤就随嬷嬷们一起来视察过几次，看到府后湖水之后，便再三叮嘱管事太监一定要将湖里栽满莲花。就在曺圭贤看金钟云看得入神的时候，手中一空，金钟云竟把船篙夺了过去。船篙虽细，长度却超乎了金钟云想像，他只顾着从曺圭贤手中夺过船篙，好自己掌舵去近赏那莲花，却用.力不够，手上一滑。

扑通！

船篙掉进水里了。

金钟云愣了一下。船篙没了，那就没法划去看那莲花了！他马上抬头，求助似的看着曺圭贤，而此时的曺圭贤也一脸无语得看着他。雪上加霜的是，这时天上突然下起了雨，夏日的雨来的极猛，打得曺圭贤和金钟云只得钻进小船中间的雨棚。这类小舟本就是供一人所用，两人挤进小棚里连腰都直不起来，所以两人只得侧卧在船内。水波推着小舟进入了莲丛深处，这倒应了金钟云的意，莲丛深处有许多莲花盛开，他只需转头从棚内往外一望，便能看到数朵。

曺圭贤看着金钟云的脸，慢慢出神。落日余晖和周围粉色的莲花映得金钟云整个人都透着绯红，眼前人身上未散去的酒味吸引着他慢慢靠近。金钟云感觉到了什么，便猛地回头，看到曺圭贤近在咫尺的脸，他竟忘了怎么躲。还没等他反应过来，就唇上一热。曺圭贤伸出左手手掐着金钟云的后颈，右手则握住他的肩膀，舌.头也趁虚而入，轻轻卷过金钟云的贝齿。金钟云更是被唇上传来的酥.麻感闹得不知所措，两只小手扑腾着想推开曺圭贤的胸膛，却又使不上力，只得抓着他胸前的衣裳。

一吻毕，曺圭贤直直地盯着金钟云，胸前衣襟已经变得皱皱巴巴，而金钟云则薄唇微张，小口小口地换着气，领口也已松散，从脖颈到嘴唇都泛着粉色。棚外雨声聒噪，但棚内却安静无比。

“哥哥..“ 曺圭贤先打破了这份安静，“从前说的，要一辈子在一起，如今还算数吗？”

金钟云看着眼前的少年，缓缓抬手，手指微微抚过他的嘴唇，轻轻说道：

“算。”

===========================  
其实我最后这里想写☁️摸🍄人中的，但是实在是太破坏气氛了哈哈哈哈哈改成摸嘴唇了


End file.
